


A Jeweled Crown

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven Wine, Elves, F/M, Horseback Riding, Horses, Mirkwood, elven magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't wait to start the next chapter :D<br/>I don't own these characters.</p></blockquote>





	A Jeweled Crown

After slipping out of your traveling dress, you opened the doors of the large almoire expecting it to be empty but instead you found rows and rows of extravagant dresses fit for a queen. You pulled out the most simple dress you could find: a pale cream empire dress that was held in place by a gold band just under your breast. The sleeves were a sheer flowy fabric that widened as they reached your wrists. You slipped on a pair of dainty embroidered kid slippers and braided your hair in a loose fishtail braid. You looked at your reflection in the tall mirror and caught a glimpse of the broken circlet on the pedestal.

**FLASHBACK**

You’ve flung yourself at Thranduil and hugged him, wholeheartedly glad to see him. He hugged you back with a chuckle. 

It was your 500th birthday and you haven’t seen Thranduil in a long long time. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world”, he smiled and stepped back to finally look at you properly. His eyebrows rose slightly and lips parted, “it’s been long years since..” he trailed off quietly. Without noticing his reaction you took his hand in yours and lead him his favourite spot in Rivendell, a white gazebo. 

You engaged in smalltalk and inquired of his health and the state of his kingdom. “Are you alright Thranduil?”, you asked a bit worried, “you don’t appear to be paying attention”. He was gazing intently at your face and especially your lips as they opened and closed gracefully to let words out. He shook his head and uttered and apology, he cleared his throat “I almost forgot your present my lady”, he beckoned to one of his guards who stood outside the gazebo. He walked away to retrieve something from an a place hidden from hour view. He returned and handed the circlet to Thranduil on a purple velvet pillow and walked back out. 

You gaped at the piece of jewelry your fingers flying to your lips. It was beautiful, the woven mithril bands contrasted with the red gems and centerpiece jewel. Thranduil looked a bit uncomfortable, “I hope you like it”, you nodded your head vigorously and smiled a big smile, “le hannon (thank you ), it’s more than I deserve..”, you began in a whisper.

He gave you a funny look “nothings ever too good for my ray of light” he said with a laugh. 

“May I?”

You nodded and he gently placed it around your head. “It suits you well” he grinned and you blushed. 

Later that day, Thranduil accompanied you and Lord Elrond on a diplomatic visit to the city. You rode behind your father with Thranduil by your side, occasionally your father would throw Thranduil a cautious half-glare, and Thranduil would pretend to not notice as he continued his lively conversation with you. Elrond didn’t particularly like Thranduil and the feeling was returned and unfortunately things only got more sour between them as the years progressed. Elrond didn’t like his arrogance and cunning nature..he thought him unwise and a simple _Sindar_ , not worthy of his daughter.

As the group made its way through the gathering of people, all eyeing the royal family and the King of Mirkwood. They called out and greeted you with big smiles. Being a kind and modest woman you waved and smiled back.

Then all of a sudden there were screams and cries for help, but before the guards could react, a band of masked horsemen being chased by patrol guards rode towards you who had strayed on your horse to a nearby merchant who offered you roses. You looked up and realized you were in their way, your heart quickening, you pulled on the horses reigns to steer him off the path. The first rider whipped past you but after swiftly grabbing the gold necklace around your neck and ripping it off. Pain seared your throat and you almost choked losing your balance you fell off your horse on to the path of the oncoming riders. Your circlet flew off your head and rolled away.

You were dizzy and in pain, you were sure you broke something. Your vision was blurry but you could make out the rest of the riders still charging at you. The pounding of your heart and the rushing of blood in your ears was deafning and you felt your eyes threatening to shut. 

You made out the guards circle your lifeless body with Thranduil right in front of them with his sword drawn and eyes flaming with fury. The horses came to a screeching halt, throwing some of their riders off their backs. 

“You dare raise your hand to Eldar blood, you wretched dogs!”, Thranduil roared. He turned his elk around and flew past the guards chasing down the escaped rider.

Your father had you cradled in his arms and you passed out.

– –

You woke up in your room alone. You reached up to feel your burning neck and felt a a deep gash that was covered in a green salve. You tried to get up but fell back with a blood curdling shriek as pain that felt like fire arrows shot up your back.

“You fractured your spine”, a soft voice called out from the corner of your room. You hadn’t noticed Thranduil sitting in the shadows.

Your voice was sore and you dizzy again. He walked up to you and handed the goblet he held as if he read your mind. You lifted your head off the bed slightly and took the goblet and sniffed it. Your stomach churned, it was wine and you weren’t particularly fond of it, but you downed it anyway. You set the empty goblet down on the side table and noticed the circlet resting on it. 

It was broken in half. You felt tears sting your eyes, it was his first gift to you and he gave it out of love..and you broke it.

“A horse crushed it”, he said following your gaze. He bent over you and stroked your hair away from your eyes. “It’s alright, I’ll have another one made”. 

You wanted to cry..you felt like it was your fault. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent this…I’m sorry you got hurt”, he had dipped his finger in the bottle sitting on the vanity, he sat on the bed in front of you and dragged his salve coated finger over the gash around your neck. You flinched and hissed at the pain, but his touch was also pleasantly gentle and cold against your burning skin. His eyes never left your face and the look in his eyes was a reflection of the feelings in his heart: love, regret and shame.

He stayed next to that night talking to you and tending to your needs. You soon forgot the pain and were deeply captivated in his stories and he in yours.

**END FLASHBACK**

You picked up the two halves of the circlet and connected them, summoning your elven magic you blew on the place that it was broken from. The crack glowed a light blue and completely disappeared. If only you could have done that back then you thought to yourself.

You placed the circlet on your head and turned around to leave the room and start exploring the palace.

There was music floating in the air. But there was always elven music in Thranduil’s palace you recalled, in every corner. You knew how to navigate the halls as you used to be a frequent visitor here. You passed merry elven folk who lived in the palace and everyone seemed to know who you were and most of them bowed and greeted you with a sweet “Mae govannan”. Others, the ladies, to be specific gave you scornful looks dripping with jealousy. You offered them weak smiles and kept your head down, trying to be courteous. 

A black haired elf maiden with sparkling grey eyes walked up to you and introduced herself enthusiastically, “I’m Fenora, I heard you just arrived”, she leaned in and whispered “you don’t have many friends here do you?” She stepped back and grinned “I’m here to change that”. You couldn’t help giggling as she held her hands out and twirled, “my beautiful self is the only company you’ll every need my lady” she stopped and burst out laughing with you.

“I’m y/n”, you began but was interrupted, “daughter of Lord Elrond, future queen of King Thranduil and the fairest of all Arda”, Fenora finished with with a bow.

You blushed hard. “I’m don’t think I’m the fairest” you started. “Oh shush, stop being so modest”, she smiled. “Walk with me?”, she asked and you nodded already liking this lively creature.

You walked the halls with Fenora, taking in the sights and had dinner in one of the dining halls with other lords and ladies living in the palace. But you didn’t see Thranduil again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to start the next chapter :D  
> I don't own these characters.


End file.
